High School Reunion
by OliviaJane
Summary: It’s been 20 yrs and no one from the Forks HS Class of 2006 has seen hide nor hair of ExB since their wedding shortly following graduation. What will the alumni think when ExB show up at the 20 yr reunion? Full Summary Inside/MakeItCount Writing Challenge


**Make It Count Writing Challenge**

**Name of story: High School Reunion**

**Penname: OliviaJane**

**Main Characters: Lauren and Bella**

**POV: Lauren Mallory**

**Contest hosted by: Bethaboo or TheEdwardEmmett **

**Voting for the "Make It Count" Contest will open at NOON Eastern Standard Time on March 22nd -March 28 at 12 PM EST**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Summary: **It's been twenty years and no one from the Forks High School Class of 2006 has seen hide nor hair of Edward and Bella since their wedding shortly following graduation. What will the alumni think when they show up at the twenty year reunion with not a hair out of place and not a single wrinkle to be found?  
(Edward and Bella are vampires.)

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"Lauren…Lauren, guess who showed? You're never going to believe…" Jessica ran up to me, breathless from only God knows what. She'd probably been going down on Mike 'the bastard' Newton in the back seat of his beat up suburban like she used to back in high school. _Will she ever learn?_ You'd think after twenty years she'd figure out that he only wanted one thing from her. Seriously, the only time the jackass ever calls her is when his wife is out of town.

She babbled on, about what, I really wasn't paying attention, she rarely ever has anything to say that peaks my interest. But somewhere mingled in her word diarrhea I caught the name I loathed most in this world.

"For the love of God Jessica, stop your yammering and just spit it out!" I grumbled.

"Edward Cullen…Bella Swan, I mean Bella _Cullen_, they just walked in about fifteen minutes ago," the gossip hound said giddily, pointing towards the back corner of the gymnasium. I smack her hand down to stop the draw of anymore unnecessary attention. _Stupid wench._

I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A _Swan, _I seethed soundlessly at the uttering of her name, the girl that made my last year and a half of high school hell. Forks high had been MINE, dammit! That was until that hussy waltzed her way into town and into the hearts of all the eligible guys at school.

She had even put the moves on _my_ Tyler. Just because a guy accidentally runs you down with his van, nearly killing you, _if only he had_, doesn't mean they're indebted to you for life.

I'll never forgive that conniving bimbo for leading the love of my life into thinking she'd go with him to prom and then breaking his precious teddy bear heart by standing him up. _Bitch!_

Trying to appear as if this information was of no significance to me, I turned nonchalantly in the direction of the open bar. And there they stood, in all their perfective glory, acting as if they owned the damn place.

The shock I felt at seeing them took my breath away. I literally had to remind myself to breath.

_No…it couldn't possibly be them._

I stood unable to think much less talk. Once the initial shock wore off I was pissed. _How was it possible to look that good after all this time? What the hell? Had they been living at one of those new age health communes for the last twenty years? Why must the undeserving always get way more than they deserve?_

"Can you believe it? They haven't changed a bit!" My pathetic puppet chirped. "Oh Katie, have I got the scoop for you," Jess trilled, flittering off in Katie's direction.

I shot them both death glares for abandoning me in my moment of need.

As always…_Swan_…that bitch was always stealing my limelight.

I decided to get myself a bite to eat to see what other juicy details I might over hear from other reunion attendees.

As I neared the buffet table I caught bits and pieces of a conversation the Eric "the piss ant" Yorkie was having with Katie's husband Connor.

"Damn Connor, did you see Bella Swan. She's looking _mighty fine_. I'd like to be hittin' that every night. Cullen is one lucky bastard," Eric chortled.

I slammed my cup down on the refreshment table and stormed off. _Bella, Bella, Bella._ The whole scene was making me nauseous.

"Hey babe," Tyler said wrapping his strong arms around me from behind as stood stewing near the dance floor. "Have you seen the Cullen's? Looks like that boy followed in his daddy's foots steps. There's no way those two could look that good without a lot of help from plastic surgery."

Hearing his words, I took one more quick glace her way, hmmm, pouty lips, perfect nose, sumptuous boobs…yes, plastic surgery. A smug smile spread across my face.

"You really think that they had plastic surgery?" I narrowed my eyes at my arch nemesis as she and _her_ hubby made their way over to Ben and Angela Cheney.

"Well I heard from Newton, who heard it from Conner, whose dad worked at the hospital with Carlisle Cullen way back when, that after graduating Dartmouth your two _favorite _peeps over there settled in LA so that Edward could go to medical school after which he specialized in none other than plastic surgery," he said nibbling on my ear.

_Damn, the man still had the power to distract me._ _Focus Lauren, or Tyler will have you in the janitor's closet reenacting one of your favorite high school memories. There will be time for that later._

"Hmm, plastic surgery," I contemplated tapping my fingers to my lips. "That would definitely explain their inhuman perfection. They best watch it. With one too many nips and tucks I shudder to think of the ghastly results. Just look at what Michael Jackson's addiction has done to him. The man looks like an alien."

"Mmm, aliens, I'll be your Mork, if you'll be my Mindy?" Tyler sucked at the skin beneath my ear. Grasping my hips he turned us towards the hall, instantly igniting a raging fire within me. I guess we'll be seeing the inside of_ that_ closet sooner than I had planned.

"Forget about Bella. Anyway, it was you who was chosen by your peers to be Home Coming Queen Senior year; she didn't even make the ballot. Now, let me show you why you'll always be my queen." He dragged me into the closet closing the door a little too loudly, spinning me around he pinned me against the wall as his gifted hands covered my ample breasts.

"Tyler," I purred hitching my leg over his hip.

I smiled knowing I had something that Swan twit would never have. Tyler Crowley is all _mine_. No matter how many times that fugly duckling had tried distracting him; he always turned his eyes back to me.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**A/N: I am so not the Lauren Mallory personality type, with that being said I had to channel my inner 'mean girl'. I hope this lived up to her standards and met all of your expectations. This was hard as heck to do with an allowance of only 1,000 words. This is a total of 994 words, this authors note plus the intro and summary are more than half that, LOL. I would love to hear what you thought about this little snippet into Lauren's mind. She is one of the few POV's I had yet to attempt. After the contest is over I'm considering continuing this story doing a different POV each chapter. Let me know if you think I should continue.**

**"Make It Count" Contest is over. While I didn't win, I did come in fifth place and with over thirty stories submitted, that's not so bad in my opinion. I am eternally greatful to everyone who took the time to go and vote. Hugs and kisses; cookies and milk to each and everyone of you. ****:)**

**FYI: Honestly, I adore Mike Newton in the books as well as Eric Yorkie. The opinions in this story came straight from Lauren herself. I would in no way ever refer to either one of them as a bastard or a piss ant. LOL**

**BTW: MORK and MINDY is a sitcom from the late 70's/early 80's starring Robin Williams whose character was an alien from the planet ORK. It was a very corny, silly, and fun show. If you ever catch it in reruns, watch it, you're sure to laugh. Robin Williams is such a goof ball. :)**

**Huge thank yous go out to _Tracey_ and _my baby sister_ for betaing this from me. Also, want to send out a big tupperware container filled with brownies to my BFF _Tammy_. It was she who suggested the reunion idea in the first place.**


End file.
